


sum catradora fluff

by Reese_with_a_Piece



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Gay, Lesbian, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22552129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reese_with_a_Piece/pseuds/Reese_with_a_Piece
Summary: they big gaysliek me
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	sum catradora fluff

Adora would stay in her room after the successful Invasion of Thaymore. She did not feel like herself at all, that is why she would mainly lay on her bed. Adora felt like there was a dark hole in her stomach. The blonde did not understand why she felt this way, especially being that what she did was good. Liberation, freedom, equality. That is what she did that day at the invasion of Thaymore...and yet...Adora felt like she did wrong.

The blonde would sit on her bed, clenching her knees. She would get flashes of a glittery girl in purple and a smiley archer boy in her head. And of them all together...happy...friends...Adora was scared. 'Who were these people?' Adora asked herself. She heard a knock at her door but before she could say "come in", her cat hybrid friend pounced into the room. "Hey, Adora! How's it goin'?" Catra asked as she took a seat next to Adora. "Woah...you don't look so good...you okay?" 

Adora gritted her teeth and looked away. "I'm good." 

"Yeah I don't buy that. I've known you my entire life, Adora. You can't hide anything from me and you know it, so spill." 

The blonde sighed anxiously. "I feel...like I shouldn't...I see flashes of these people I've never met in my head...I just...I don't feel right, Catra..." 

Catra looked at her friend with a worried look. "Hey, uh it's okay." She tried to think for a moment. "I got it," The cat hybrid said, snapping her fingers and standing up. "You've been moping bout this for days, what you need to do is relax. You led a SUCCESSFUL mission! Everyone loves you! Everything is alright, better if anything." 

Adora made a fake laugh and a weak smile. "I don't know..."

"Come on, let me take you to our favorite outdoor place." Catra took Adora's hand, leading her out of her room. But before the two could leave Adora's room, the blonde got another round of flashes in her head. But this time they were of her...and Catra. Adora would get a gruesome flash of Catra looking back at her with a evil smirk, her and Catra having a nasty argument and of them fighting with it ending after Adora punched Catra's lights out. 

The blonde fell to her knees, panting. "Adora!" Catra kneeled, holding Adora's arms. "I'm sorry...I don't know what's happening...help..." Adora's eyes were now full of tears in her glassy eyes. "I saw you at a portal...then us aruging and then...and then..." The blonde sniffed before continuing. "We were fighting and I..." 

"Adora! Hey!" Catra hugged Adora. "It's okay, I'm here. Even though you look like you're going crazy...I'm still here. You'd never leave or hurt me, so I'll do the same." Without thinking, Catra kissed Adora's neck. Adora pulled back, confused, looking at a blushing Catra. 

The cat girl's ears were down in embarrassment. "Oh uh...sorry I wasn't-" 

She was cut off by Adora pecking her on the lips. "It's okay...I liked it though.."


End file.
